Chapter 122
Chapter 122 is the hundred and twenty-two chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Kiyomori wonders where the Ogame School are and thinks about his targets and which one he should take out first. Summary One of Riko's soldiers guides the Ogame School a hideout for them, and while gettign their everyone discuss about Zenmaru not beign strong enough to defeat a member of the personal corps. Plot Kiyomori is eating on a rooftop and wonders where the Ogame School are. Kiyomori then thinks about Shinnojou, Zenmaru, Iori, and Gama are his targets and wonders who to take out first. Elsewhere, Shinnojou discuss with everyone about the others and how to get them through then other gate. Iori tells him that he will go help the geezers and for them to take a break. Arata then says that he will shoot off fireworks arrows to signal when they attack the next gate. Iori and Gama then tells each other to not die before they meet again and Iori leaves. Shinnojou then says that they have a find a place to rest, when someone shows up. Shinnojou then says that if he yells that he will kill him, but guy tells them that he is one of Riko's men and that he was send to help them. While being guided by one of Riko's men, Zenmaru says that they are probably heading to a trap, which the guy shows them Riko's sword as proof. Shinnojou then says that he will kill him if their is anything slightly off, while Kashitarou says that if he is on their side them he can be a big help. The guy then tells them that the Personal Corps have mobilized, which Gama tells them what he knows about the Personal Corps after hearing about them from someone else. The guy then says that the personal corps are stronger then the advisors and that Zenmaru can't win against them. Zenmaru then yells at the guy which Shinnojou tells him to shut up and with the power he currently has, he can't defeat anyone higher then a commander. Zenmaru then asks Kashitarou, which Kashitarou tells him that he can't win with his current power and that he is lacking a certain something. The guy then tells them that tthey are at the hideout. Shinnojou then asks what it is, which the guy tells him that its a bath house that no one is using. They then notices that Zenmaru is missing. Elsewhere, Zenmaru is complaining that everyone is underestimating him. Zenmaru then thinks about his trainign and how he was supposed to be able to defeat their opponents and his brother, and rescue Naoyoshi. Zenmaru then remembers what his brother told him a year ago and says that he willget stronger. Zenmaru then thinks about what Kashitarou said and wonder what he is lacking. Kiyomori then walks up behind Zenmaru and attacks him. Zenmaru then notices that Kiyomori is attacking him. Characters *Yamanoue Kiyomori *Sakura Shinnojou *Sengoku Iori *Kashitarou *Ichinose Zenmaru *Nakaizumi Arata *Gama Kurogane *Unnamed Riko soldiers *Murasame Riko *Hanamura Riichirou (Flashback) *Kuryuu Ango (Flashback) *Omiya Banri (Flashback) *Ichinose Kai (Flashback) *Naoyoshi Washitzu (Flashback) Techniques None Battles Category:Chapter